This invention relates to retractable down draft vent systems for use with range and cooktop appliances.
Down draft ventilation systems for cooking appliances are well known in the art. Typically for electric appliances the vent inlet opening is located at or near the level of the cooking surface. However, with gas cooking appliances it is advantageous to locate the vent inlet opening some distance above the cooking surface so as to minimize the effect of the air drawn into the vent on the gas flames at the surface units. For gas appliances vent systems of the prior art have been provided with retractable vent inlet members which can be raised to an elevated level above the cooking surface when in operation and lowered to the cooking surface level when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,260 to Grace discloses a motor driven retractable down draft vent system. As is typical of the retractable vent systems of the prior art, the top portion of the vent member in Grace is exposed when the vent member is in its lowered position. Thus, the structure which essentially covers the opening in the cooking surface through which the vent member moves is carried on the vent member itself. Though functionally acceptable, such arrangements severely limit the appearance of the appliance. Typically the structure which meets appearance and closure requirements when the vent member is in its retracted position is not particularly aesthetically pleasing when the vent member is in its raised position.
A retractable vent system which gives the appearance designer greater flexibility with respect to the appearance of the vent inlet member would be highly desirable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a retractable down draft vent system for ranges and cooktops in which the appearance of the retractable vent inlet member in its raised position is independent of the appearance of the cooktop when the vent member is in its lowered position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vent system of the aforementioned type in which the cover for the opening which receives the vent member is separate from the vent member itself.